


Mad About The Boy

by CharalampidisGruber



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Mustache Ride, Oral Sex, Pegging, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharalampidisGruber/pseuds/CharalampidisGruber
Summary: Dr. Forrester's ex-girlfriend kidnaps him in order to get her revenge. But things don't go exactly the way that she planned.





	Mad About The Boy

“Wake up, you prick.”

 

Dr. Forrester's head was throbbing. His vision was blurred. He instinctively reached for his glasses and realized he was tied up. The sharp pain in the back of his head was making it harder for him to focus on anything. Wherever he was, it was dark, damp and cold. The air smelled like sewage and he could feel the hard concrete floor beneath him. His heart sank when he heard that familiar high pitched feminine chuckle.

 

 _Oh, God_. This was not exactly a reunion he'd wanted to have. Given the circumstances he found himself in, he might not be making it out of this one. Dr. Forrester braced himself when he heard the sound of those heels scraping across the floor. He saw the blur of a lab coat out of the corner of his eye. Even without his glasses, he recognized that silhouette. It had gotten a bit curvier but he knew it had to be her. _Fuck._

 

She grabbed him by his wild brown hair and yanked his head back. It felt like she'd torn out a chunk in the process. Her laugh wasn't exactly how he'd remember it. It sounded quite a bit more sadistic now.

 

“I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me, didn't you?” She sneered.

 

“Well I still can't really see you, so I guess I have seen the last of you,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

She released him. His head flopped back on the floor and he felt that sharp pain again. She was being really rough with him. She was pissed. It wasn't really surprising. She let out a curse under her breath. He felt her sliding on his green spectacles. She'd cracked one of the lenses. He blinked a few times to refocus his vision.

 

She looked the same. She still had that badly dyed hair and way too much makeup on. Her skin was so pale that it was obvious she never really went outside. She didn't look like that soft little intern anymore though. She definitely had an edge to her now. He looked her up and down and flashed her a grin. That just seemed to piss her off even more.

 

“Well, you look good,” Dr. Forrester said. “How long has it been---”

 

“Eleven fucking years, asshole,” She snapped.

 

That realization made him feel old. It might have been kind of a dick move to say it but he hadn't really thought about her much. It hadn't really been that big of a deal to him. He'd been assigned that cute, nerdy intern. She'd been a bit twitchy and quiet. Bossing her around had been nice. He'd sent her on some ridiculous errands and tried to kill her a few times but she stuck around. She seemed to really like it too.

 

Then one day when her shift was ending, she just didn't leave. She'd gotten this crazy look in her eye. And well, when a mad scientist is left alone with his quivering virginal assistant _things happen_. He didn't quite remember just exactly how long this had carried on but he got wrapped up in other plans. He did remember taking off without really saying anything to her and he honestly hadn't cared. Obviously, she cared because she was looking down at him like he was a cockroach that she was about to squish.

 

He wriggled around in his restraints to get a better look at his surroundings. It looked about as bad as it smelled. Strange colored pipes and bundles of cables were running along the ceiling. There was an old gurney in the middle of the room with a broken lamp above it. The metal counters were rusty and it looked like some weird, green crusty substance was growing on the surface. If this was supposed to be her evil lair it really didn't suit her style.

 

He wasn't really impressed. He cocked an eyebrow and scoffed. That was a mistake. She kicked him in his side. She giggled as he moaned in pain. She'd gotten a bit crazier.

 

“You earned this,” She teased. “You put me through hell, you know that right?”

 

Her heels clacked on the floor as she paced around him. He could see up her skirt. He didn't think she was aware of this but it's not like he was going to let her know.

 

“You replaced me with TV's Frank?” She spat. “TV's fucking Frank!? You didn't even call me. You didn't leave a note. I just come to work one day and suddenly my security clearance to Deep 13 doesn't work anymore.”

 

She leaned over him. She looked as hungry as a rabid dog. She jabbed her finger in his face. The hairs of his brown mustache were brushing against her fingertip. His eyes were locked on that garish red nail polish.

 

“I cried for three weeks straight!” She growled. “I gained fifty pounds because of you! And no one wants to date the crazy fat chick! It took me years to work that off and guess what? People don't want to date a crazy skinny chick either!”

 

She grabbed his black tie and yanked him up.

 

“I was crawling around in the gutter like some abandoned puppy for years,” She seethed. “And you were executing your grand evil plan that _I_ was supposed to be a part of. Do you know how shitty I felt watching TV's fucking Frank doing the job _I_ was supposed to have!?”

 

Dr. Forrester just shrugged. Another mistake. She pushed him back on the ground and straddled him. His eyes widened when she whipped the knife out of her pocket. It was perfectly sharp and the silver blade glistened.

 

“Hey hey hey,” Dr. Forrester stammered. “We had some good times. We did but---all good things must come to an end. Right?”

 

Her nostrils flared. She brought the tip of the blade to the cleft of his chin. He swallowed hard as he felt the sharp edge grazing his skin.

 

“I knew you wouldn't give a rat's ass,” She hissed. “That's fine with me because I'm still going to make you pay, bastard.”

 

She pulled the knife away and he let out a sigh of relief. She reached under his lime green lab coat and yanked on his belt. She slid the silver blade beneath and it sliced through the leather like butter. She undid his pants with ease. It was like eleven years hadn't gone by at all.

 

“I'm sorry, how is this going to be a punishment?” Dr. Forrester asked.

 

“Shut up,” She said.

 

She yanked down his black slacks. Feeling the damp, cold floor against his bare skin made his flesh erupt with goosebumps.

 

“Roll over,” She growled.

 

His eyes widened.

 

“I said roll over!” She snapped.

 

He wriggled around in his restraints. His face was pressed up against the floor. The acrid smell was stronger now that his nose was touching that dank concrete. He felt her toying with the white streak that ran through his wild mass of brown hair. He still didn't see how this was a punishment.

 

He listened to her footfalls as she crossed the room. He heard the screech of her yanking open one of those rusty metal drawers. He watched her pull something out and twirl it in her hands. Whatever it was, it was long and big. The sight of it made her grin wildly. _Oh._

 

She leaned over him. He could feel the heat of those legs pressed against him. He felt her hot breath on his ear and he shuddered.

 

"I'm going to fuck you up like you fucked me over," She hissed.

 

Again, he wasn't sure how this was a punishment. She really was crazier then he thought. He felt her latex gloves brush along the surface of his bare rump. He tried to hide how much he was digging this. If she noticed he was into it, she'd stop. He was lucky that he was on his belly. If she saw his raging hard-on she'd probably bring this all to a halt and actually start torturing him.

 

She slid that sleek device into him. He bit down on his lip. It hurt like hell but in the best way. It was so thick she was struggling to fit it all into him. With every subtle muscle twitch, he felt that delicious pain. She wasn't being gentle about it. She worked it in and out of him. Each time she was trying to drive it in deeper and deeper. Her cackle was echoing off of the walls.

 

His face was getting hot. His skin was so sweaty that his glasses were slipping off of his face. Suppressing that erection was borderline painful now. He couldn't resist squirming and whimpering now. As soon as he let out those moans of pleasure she pulled away. _Damn it._ Now he felt empty and unsatisfied. She threw the device across the room. He heard it clatter as it smacked into a wall and rolled across the floor.

 

“Seriously!?” She growled. “You enjoyed that!?”

 

He smirked. He had forgotten how great it felt to make her frustrated. She grabbed him and yanked him onto his back. He looked up at her. Her face was bright red and her eyes were full of rage. She was glaring down at his erection as if it was spewing insults at her.

 

“You never asked me to do this!” She snapped. “Fuck! I wouldn't have done this if I knew you liked it!”

 

He'd never asked her to because it was pretty fun to be the one torturing her. She'd never seemed interested in the role reversal either. Her expression started to soften the longer she looked at his throbbing member. He winked at her. The edge of his mustache had curled up in a crooked grin. That reignited her temper.

 

“This isn't supposed to be fun!” She snapped. “I'm mad at you! You abandoned me!”

 

“Well, if I'd known you were willing to do that, I would've taken you with me,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

Her eyes narrowed.

 

“Bullshit,” She said.

 

Her eyes darted all over his body. She seemed to be trying to formulate a way to salvage her scheme for vengeance. She grabbed her knife off the floor. She sliced open his button-down shirt. She tore it apart and exposed the pale flesh of his lean body. She looked over the trail of brown hair from his chest down to his groin and her brow furrowed. She was losing at her own game and he didn't even have to lift a finger. He flashed her a grin.

 

“You're not really that mad are you?” Dr. Forrester asked.

 

Her bottom lip started to tremble. She clung to the handle of the knife. She was still trying to look scary but he remembered what it meant when she squirmed like that. He could feel the heat radiating from between her legs.

 

“I'm--- _I'm mad about you_ ,” She stammered.

 

 _Oh, here we go._ She collapsed on top of him. She beat her fists on his bare chest. Even though she was bawling, having her pressed up against him like this was just getting him harder. If she could just stop crying and get on his dick that would be great.

 

“I never got over you!” She cried. “God, I never stopped thinking about you!”

 

She leaned back. All of her purple eyeliner was running down her cheeks now as she sniffled.

 

“I was going to dose you with that brain drain serum we made,” She admitted. “That way you'd be my slave forever. I'm sorry.”

 

“That's so evil of you,” Dr. Forrester said. “I'm so impressed.”

 

Maybe if he kept feeding her compliments she'd just take care of him.

 

“Really?” She gasped. “Do you mean it?”

 

He nodded enthusiastically. At this point, he just wanted to get his rocks off. She ran her fingers through his hair as their lips met. He could feel her shudder. Even with his hands tied up, he knew how to make her purr like a kitten. He knew that the feel of his mustache on her skin drove her crazy. Well, she was already crazy but that sensation got her riled up in a different way. She pulled away and that god awful lipstick was smeared all over their faces.

 

She whipped out that knife again and slid the blade beneath the ropes that kept him restrained. She cut him free and he slid his green-framed glasses up the bridge of his nose. He glanced over at the device she'd used on him. If she hadn't tossed it on the grimy floor, he would've snatched it up and demanded more. She ran her fingers over his pecs and down his stomach. Her eyes looked hungry as if she was trying to pick out a choice cut of steak from the butcher's. Her tight restraints had left marks on his wrists. They smarted a little too but that didn't stop him from grabbing her.

 

He pulled her back on top of him. She practically shoved her tongue down his throat. She pulled on his wild brown hair again. The pain made his skin tingle. She wasn't nearly as submissive as she used to be. This evolution into a feisty, no bullshit woman was a pleasant surprise. She reached for his hard cock that was pressing against her inner thigh. He felt her nylon stockings rubbing against his skin as she shifted.

 

He was expecting her to take him but she just cackled. She leaned back with that devious glint in her eye again.

 

“You still owe me, Clayton,” She hissed.

 

He rolled his eyes.

 

“Then come here,” Dr. Forrester groaned.

 

He grabbed her by the hips and tugged her forward. He glanced at the knife still clutched in those painted claws of hers.

 

“Gimme that,” Dr. Forrester sighed.

 

He felt like this was just an irritating chore. She was practically salivating though. She handed him the knife. He pushed that tight skirt up the length of her thigh. He slid the blade beneath the delicate fabric of her panties. He sliced through the strap with ease. He yanked off the lacy pink underwear and tossed it aside. She shuddered and whimpered every time his hand even brushed against her skin. He grabbed her by the hips and positioned her over his face.

 

She'd very shyly asked him for this when she still just an intern but he'd denied her. If she wanted some form of payback he figured this was the way to go about it. Her eyes widened. He buried his face between her milky thighs and she gasped. She was trying not to buck her hips but she squirmed with every flick of his tongue. She kept tugging on his hair and looking down at him like he was just an inanimate object for her to use.

 

She was starting to cave. She was gyrating her hips so she could feel the bristly hairs of his mustache rubbing against that sensitive, tender flesh. His face was already drenched and the smell of her sex had flooded his nose. He could feel her muscles tensing up as she took in a sharp breath. He gripped onto her thigh to keep her from bucking to wildly. She shuddered and whimpered when she climaxed. That hadn't changed. She still was a quiet little squirmer when she came.

 

He was painfully aware of that erection now. He was so desperate to get inside her and fuck her brains out. He shoved her off of him. He wiped her remnants away from his mouth. His mustache was still damp and the taste of her was still on his tongue. He pushed her to the ground. He cut a slit through that tight skirt for easier access. That was driving her crazy so he just went with it. He ran the edge of the blade along her soft flesh. He slid the blade beneath the lacy top of her stockings and cut them away. He was down to torture her a bit. She'd done it to him enough. Yes, she'd been trying to punish him but he didn't care.

 

He started planting kisses along the length of her thigh. She grabbed him by the back of the head. She tugged on his hair and yanked his face up so she could look him in the eye. His glasses were askew and his eyes were wide with shock. She'd caught him off guard.

 

“Stop screwing around, Clayton,” She snapped. “Just raw me.”

 

He grabbed her by the hips and yanked her closer. She wrapped her legs around him so tightly he thought she was going to crush him. She barely flexed her leg muscles and she managed to pull his lean body against hers.

 

“I like this aggressive new you,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

"Shut up and fuck me," She snapped.

 

She dug her nails into his scalp and pulled his mouth to hers. She forced his lips apart with her tongue. She could taste herself on his tongue. Feeling his damp mustache against her lips made her legs squirm. He grabbed one of her ankles and pulled her leg up over his shoulder. She took in a sharp breath when he thrust into her. His hand clamped down on her ankle as he plowed into her. His face was red and sweat was beading up on his forehead.

 

She felt like a goddamn nuclear reactor down there. She was so warm, slick and tight. She hadn't been lying about not having anyone in a while. He was so desperate to get off that he just rammed into her like a wild animal. She bit down on her lip and arched her back. She was already getting close again. He could feel her muscles clamping down on his cock. His glasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose. Her eyes rolled back as she came again. The pulsating of her muscles drove him over the edge. He let out a string of curse words as he released within her.

 

They were both gasping for air and drenched in sweat. He collapsed on the cold floor next to her. His bare chest was exposed from his torn open lab coat. His chest was damp and slick with sweat. They just stared up at the cobwebs that were hanging down from the ceiling. He hadn't cum that hard in years. He looked over at her. Those massive tits were rising up and down as she took in deep breaths. They were spilling out of that black bra. Watching them bounce when he was ramming into her had been pretty nice. She was a bit loony now but the sex was still amazing. It was actually a bit better.

 

“That wasn't that bad,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

He was trying to downplay it. He didn't want to inflate her ego that much.

 

“I wouldn't mind starting up our little arrangement again,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

A smile crept across her face.

 

"God, I hate you," She said. "But I still love you so much, you bastard."

 

He never really loved her but he was open to the possibility now. He wasn't going to apologize for what he did to her but if he kept getting her off like this she'd probably forget about it eventually.

 

"But you have to actually say I'm your girlfriend this time," She growled. "And I want in on all the evil schemes. Don't you ever fucking dump me for a new assistant again either or I'll kill you."

 

“Okay okay okay,” Dr. Forrester sighed. “Whatever you say.”

 

He just shook her hand as if they'd just closed a business deal. A grin crept across her face. She squealed. _She fucking squealed_. She leaped on him and smothered him with kisses. Okay, this was a bit much. She was still clingy as hell apparently. She was bouncing up and down she was so excited. Seeing those boobs jiggling again was starting to give him another hard-on.

 

“Oh, my sweet little mint julep, we're gonna be such a great team,” She giggled. “I know the perfect place where we can set up our secret lair. And I can bring you a martini and your slippers when you get home from torturing people. Oh! And we can have a dozen mad little babies---”

 

Her eyes were twinkling with excitement. She was getting ahead of herself. She was nuts. She probably always would be but he could work with that. The way she was wriggling and bouncing was getting him going again and he didn't really care about what she was saying.

 

“Yeah, sure, you up for round two?” Dr. Forrester asked.

 

"As long as we can steal a city bus and turn everyone into frog people afterward," She pleaded.

 

She batted her eyelashes to try and sell it a bit more. It did sound fun.

 

“Sounds like a good time,” Dr. Forrester said.

 

He twirled that knife in his hand and glanced at the strap of her bra. The edges of his mustache curled up into a devious grin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a desperate need to get this out of my system. I'm not sorry.


End file.
